I Object
by DeChocoHolic
Summary: Sequel to 'Goodbye Dray' it does have another song on lets see what suprise Hermione has on her wedding day :O


DRACO MALFOY DOES NOT BELONG TO ME :'(

* * *

><p><em>I'm not the kind of boy<em>  
><em>Who should be rudely barging in<em>  
><em>On a white veil occasion<em>  
><em>But you are not the kind of girl<em>  
><em>Who should be marrying the wrong boy<em>

There I am dressed in the best robes for this...wedding? it looks more like a circus to me but then again you never did like the big fancy shot gun weddings did you?

_I sneak in and see your friends_  
><em>And his snotty little family<em>  
><em>All dressed in pastel<em>

I walk into the entrance of course that guy never asked to see my invite if he did I'd hex him into oblivion

_And he is yelling at his best man_  
><em>Somewhere back inside a room<em>  
><em>Wearing a tux coloured like a pastry<em>

Good God...WHAT THE HELL IS HE WEARING?...does he want to embarrass you? I am frozen what if he throws me out god knows he probably would, he catches my eye and gives me a satisfying smirk...fucking love to wipe that of him.

_his is surely not_  
><em>What you thought it would be<em>  
><em>And I lose myself in a daydream<em>  
><em>Where I stand and say<em>

I never once pictured you wanting to become a celebrity's wife or what's that muggle show called...Footballers wife it's just like this isn't. I see the way you look at him it isn't the same...YOU SHOULDN'T GO FOR THE SAFE OPTION PLEASE LISTEN!

_Don't say yes, run away now_  
><em>I'll meet you when you're out<em>  
><em>Of the church at the back door<em>

I imagine how happy you would be without him...and I have to say you would be happy.

_Don't wait or say a single vow_  
><em>You need to hear me out<em>  
><em>When they said "speak now"<em>

If she doesn't hear my out then I am going to be a dead man walking...does Mione know how to throw a hex or what and Gin...now that's a scary thought

_Fond gestures are exchanged_  
><em>And the organ starts to play<em>  
><em>A song that sounds like a death march<em>

God that isn't what I call a 'have a happy long marriage' but a 'nice knowing you...shame your going to die' type of march. If you want to die then CONTINUE WITH THIS WEDDING!

_And I am hiding in the curtains_  
><em>It seems that I was uninvited<em>  
><em>By your lovely groom-to-be<em>

Seems like his worried about something Mione...SINCE HE DIDN'T INVITE ME AND YOU DID!

_He struts down the aisle_  
><em>Like he owns the place<em>  
><em>But I know you who you want it to be<em>  
><em>You wish it was me (Don't cha?)<em>

Could he be even more of an obnoxious BASTARD...the way he struts his stuff I admit I was jealous at that one time but seriously Mione I thought you had some taste.

_Don't say yes, run away now_  
><em>I'll meet you when you're out<em>  
><em>Of the church at the back door<em>

Please don't say yes please Mione this isn't going to be the begging of your future it's going to be the end of Hermione Granger

_Don't wait or say a single vow_  
><em>You need to hear me out<em>  
><em>When they said "speak now"<em>

For once in your fucking life don't be such a stubborn witch.

_Don't say yes, run away now_  
><em>I'll meet you when you're out<em>  
><em>Of the church at the back door<em>

Run away Mione run as fast as you can please run away from your death live longer...you can't live Scorpio

_Don't wait or say a single vow_  
><em>Your time is running out<em>  
><em>When they said, "speak now"<em>

_Oh Oh Oh! ( said speak now... )_

_I hear the preacher say_  
><em>"Speak now or forever ho-old your pea-ea-ea-eace<em>  
><em>There's the silence, there's my last chance<em>  
><em>I stand up with shaking hands, all eyes on me<em>

My hands are sweaty, knee's are buckling underneath me but that doesn't stop me "I object" my voice sounds like a squeaky little mouse and everyone turns the blazing intense eyes on me. Normally I would have been well hopefully calm and collected but I'm not so that's life. Your eyes look happy when I object but your face looks pissed of at

_Horrified looks from_  
><em>Everyone in the room<em>  
><em>But I'm only looking at you.<em>

"Please I need to talk to you and it can't wait!" I say I can feel the tears dripping down my face and that is enough for Mione to run towards me and cry her eyes out everyone looks confused and shocked at us but VICTOR looks pissed well he can go fuck himself.

_I am not the kind of guy_  
><em>Who should be rudely barging in<em>  
><em>On a white veil occasion<em>  
><em>But you are NOT the kind of girl<em>  
><em>Who should be marrying the wrong guy!<em>

_Ha! )_

_So don't say yes, run away now_  
><em>I'll meet you when you're out<em>  
><em>Of the church at the back door<em>

_Don't wait or say a single vow_  
><em>You need to hear me out<em>  
><em>When they, said, "speak, now"<em>

"Everyone until I speak to him...the wedding is off" Mione says and no one is going to disagree with her unless they want an early death.

_And you Say_  
><em>Let's run away now<em>  
><em>I'll meet you when<em>  
><em>I'm out of my dress at the back door<em>

"Wait five minutes this dress is KILLING ME!"

_Ronald, I didn't say my vows_  
><em>So glad you were around when they said<em>  
><em>"Speak now"<em>

"Ronald you better have a damn good explanation?" Mione says looking PISSED  
>"...it's not Victor's child your carrying is it...Her face is frozen in shock "the baby is Draco's"<p>

* * *

><p>I did change some of the words but come on Ron isn't a...anyway hope you liked :D<p> 


End file.
